What If?
by musiclover9
Summary: What if Darcy adn Elizabeth switched lives? What if the Bennets had the money and not the Darcys? How would the game change? R
1. To Netherfield We Go

_Hello all, I decided that since I'm fixing up the story I might as well fix up the author's notes. So, here we go. This here is the tale of Elizabeth Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy, only there's a little twist. Basically, Elizabeth and Will have kind of switched places (in society). I do hope you enjoy it. In the past I would ask you to review, but I believe I have passed that point in my minimal writing career on this site. I'm really posting this for myself, but if you like it positive feedback is of course appreciated (I promise I shall not ask you for reviews in any form again). Please enjoy!_

* * *

A carriage rattled along the worn country path in the direction of a small country town called Meryton. These days most of the carriages that rolled down these streets were filled with soldiers and their officials. However, this particular carriage did not contain soldiers but the highly prestigious Bennet family of Derbyshire County. Mr. Bennet, being a peaceful fellow, had never cared much for town, and though his main home of Pemberly was secluded country, felt that he would enjoy another side of the country much better, feeling, as people are wont to do from time to time, that a change of scenery would be quite agreeable. And so he had bought the estate of Netherfield, which was situated right outside of the town of Meryton.

Of course almost immediately after she heard of this purchase Mr. Bennet's wife, Mrs. Bennet, reprimanded him for wasting money on such an estate and told him to resell it immediately. Mr. Bennet, however, refused to do so and instead told the his family, which consisted of his wife and five daughters, that as it was the end of the season in town they would all be moving into Netherfield within the fortnight.

The very notion of leaving town had sent the younger three daughters into a fit of complaints. Mary argued that she could leave her pianoforte lessons and stated that her tutor had made it very clear that her would not travel outside of London. Kitty and Lydia, however, had a different reason to stay. They claimed that if they were to leave their social lives would be ruined forever. "And you want us to marry well don't you Papa?" they asked him as they pleaded their case. Little did they know that their father did wish them married but more for the sake that he would no longer have to deal with their whines and petty complaints.

The three girls plus their mother had continued their complaints all through most of the carriage ride until the second eldest daughter spoke up, "Would please end your constant complaints for it is quite obvious that Papa has his mind set and since we are more than half way there it is evident that we will not be turning back. The comment was said with much sense which to be expected from the speaker, Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

She and the eldest Miss Bennet, Jane, had remained silent throughout the great debacle over Netherfield but now Elizabeth was tired of hearing the constant buzz of complaints. Jane, who was sitting opposite her, gave her a grateful look as the comment kept the others quiet for some time. Elizabeth smiled to herself and turned her dark eyes in the direction of the window so that she could see what scenery this part of the country held.

Elizabeth, more affectionately called Lizzy by her father, was glad that Mr. Bennet had bought Netherfield. She was actually very fond of the country and it was in the country that she felt the most at home. It was in the quiet countryside that Elizabeth could think best and thinking was one of her favorite things to do. Just sitting in a meadow thinking with know distractions, that was what drew her to the country and why she was more than happy to make the trip to Meryton. She knew that her father felt the same way. The two of them had a similar state of mind; this was probably the reason why she was her father's favorite. Her father and Jane were the only members of her family that she truly respected and really cared for beyond that of the care that is forced upon a person and their family.

Though her mother was brought up in a family with a moderate income, acquired by means of trade, and had married into a wealthy family, there were times when she acted without any propriety and self-respect. These seldom times always seemed to occur when Jane and a beau got particularly close. Her mother would boast of an expected marriage, which in the end would never come. "Poor Jane," Elizabeth thought to herself so many relationships had ended more than likely because of her mother's actions. Jane was far to kind to admit this but Elizabeth had no problem doing so. It was a good thing that Jane's heart was a fickle thing because the end of one relationship brought about the beginning of a new one.

Elizabeth laughed to herself at the thought of all the suitors Jane had had. She was considered to be one of the most beautiful women in all of London and a treasure to behold. It was true that Jane was beautiful but what people didn't care to look at was the fact that she was also intelligent, kind and caring, qualities, which Elizabeth felt, were far more important to a relationship. Yet, Elizabeth always had a sort of radical ideas for being a woman and so she knew that no other woman would worry about having such virtues as these.

As they pulled up to Netherfield, Mr. Bennet nudged his favorite child. She looked from the house to her mother and sisters and then to her father and smiled. Netherfield was beautiful, just as she pictured it. And she knew almost immediately that she would be extremely happy and content while living here.


	2. The New Arrivals

_Hello all! here is the second chapter, all updated and revised. Do enjoy!_

* * *

"Each daughter is to inherit twenty thousand pounds upon his death." one woman stated to another.

"Twenty thousand pounds," the other woman repeated in disbelief, "Is there a son for I can only imagine what his own fortune will be?"

"I have heard that there is a son but I heard him to be presently engaged."

Georgiana Darcy walked slowly behind the pair of women drawing in every word that they said. She found the topic of the present owners of Netherfield Park to be fascinating. She had been hearing all day the news of the arrival of the Bennet family from Derbyshire. She knew well of the fortune of the five daughters, but this was the first she had heard of a son. The two women hastened their pace and Georgiana followed the best she could.

"What a pity that he is engaged."

"It would not make a difference if he was a bachelor for he has not joined his family in Netherfield Park, but has rather remained in town."

"He has remained in London? Whatever for? Is not the rest of his family here in Hertfordshire?"

"I would assume that his fiancé is remaining in London and he did not wish to part from her."

"It is a shame for I am sure he has a handsome face and I dearly wish to behold it."

"Perhaps he will visit the home."

The women paused and then parted in different directions. Georgiana stopped as well and glanced about the shops that cluttered the main street of Meryton. She was in search of the familiar face of her dear brother.

"Georgiana," a voice behind her scolded, "Where did you run off to? I believe that I told you to remain in the ribbon shop for the little while that I was gone." Georgiana turned to face Fitzwilliam Darcy, her beloved brother and senior of twelve years.

"I was restless and in search of some news."

"And what, pray, was this news you were in search of?" Fitzwilliam seemed to be mildly amused, yet even though his eyes twinkled in merriment, the lines of his face remained stern.

"News from Netherfield Park. It has recently been rented and its renters have just arrived."

"I see, and this was the important news that you had to scamper off for? What pray did you discover?" Fitzwilliam began to walk along the street in the direction of their small estate, Longbourn.

"The five daughters of the man, Mr. Bennet, are heiresses to twenty thousand pounds."

"That is indeed quite a sum."

"And he has but one son who is engaged and remaining in London with his fiancé."

"It is all quite fascinating Georgiana."

"Do not pretend that you are not in the least bit interested brother. Among five girls with that sum there must be at least one with an intelligent mind who will captivate your heart and I believe you know this."

"Georgiana, we have yet to meet these young ladies and so let us not presume their level of intellect based on their wealth. There are in this world a great many of wealthy men who are married to very silly wives and father very silly daughters."

"I only wish that you would show more interest in the prospect of marriage. You are nearing thirty."

"A man's age does not matter as much as that of a woman."

"Yeas, I know this but I still feel as though you have alone for too long. The influence of a woman would do you much good."

"That is what I have you for my dear."

"The primary flaw in that is that in your eyes I am not a woman, but a child; therefore, I fail to have the impact on you that a woman you love would."

" Perhaps, but please Georgiana let us talk of something different."

"The militia are to come to Meryton."

"Would the militia happen to contain our cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

"I believe and hope so. We have not seen him for quite sometime."

"I agree with you. I pray that he shall arrive with the militia."

* * *

Elizabeth strolled through the halls of Netherfield exploring the unfamiliar passageways and rooms. It was not as grand as Pemberly, but it had a peacefulness about it that seemed to absorb her. As she passed a nearby window, Elizabeth stared out at the green fields and forest. She felt the urge to go out and walk along one of the paths. "Jane will go with me." she murmured to herself, then set off to find her eldest sister.

Unfortunately she found her sister, along with the rest of her family, sitting in the parlor room occupying a guest. A man by the name of Sir William Lucas had come to greet the Bennets. While Elizabeth found this to be charming and thought that Sir William was a very pleasant person, it was quite evident that her mother, Mary, Kitty, and Lydia did not wish to be there. When Elizabeth entered the room, Mrs. Bennet seemed glad to have a change of topic and said," And here Sir William is my second eldest daughter. She is a quite beauty. She was very popular in London and had many beau." Elizabeth blushed at her mother's statement.

Though Mrs. Bennet lived among wealthy women who had class, their attitudes and behavior had not rubbed off on Mrs. Bennet. Mrs. Bennet had not been exceedingly wealthy, but had had the fortune of having Mr. Bennet's heart, at least long enough for him to ask for her hand. He had been captivated by her young and pretty face but had soon discovered his mistake in marrying not long after the wedding. Mrs. Bennet was in many ways a vulgar woman and her husband's family had not been happy about the marriage. Mr. Bennet, however, lucked out in the fact that he was the only direct heir to the Pemberly estate and so his father could not disown him for his marriage if he wished to keep Pemberly in the main family name.

Mrs. Bennet of course thought nothing of his family's disdain for her and simply felt that now that she was wealthy she was equal to women of real fortune. Unbeknownst to her, she did not even compare. Now she sat there talking to Sir William as though she was justified in her condescension. Elizabeth reddened in embarrassment at her mother's belief in her own importance. She attempted to hide her disapproval her and embarrassment of her mother and younger sisters as she replied, "Sir William, it is nice to meet you and so kind of you to come and greet us. You could not have been a kinder neighbor for coming here and welcoming us with open arms will certainly make us feel more at home in a strange place." Sir Lucas smiled at Elizabeth gaily. He had only just met her, but in that one statement he knew in his heart that Elizabeth Bennet was a kind, compassionate, and intelligent young woman.


	3. At First Glance

_So since i'm just reposting the chapters all revised and stuff, these author's notes are becoming redundant. Although, I suppose I usually am just apologizing for taking so long, which is equally redundant. Ah well, here is the third installment with my edits. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Come Fitzwilliam, don't be stubborn. Come to the assembly tonight."

Darcy just stared at his sister unmoved by her pleas. He hated the assemblies. While he was not wealthy, he was one of the more wealthy men in Meryton and women always seemed to fawn over him. He did not enjoy the tedious chore of dancing with the ridiculous women at the assembly. "I quite determined, Georgiana. Do go and enjoy yourself. I will simply depress your spirits " Georgiana's face fell into a honed saddened expression before leaving the room. Darcy's defense collapsed and he called after her, "Fine! I shall go, but I do not plan on dancing with anyone. That does include the Bennet women." Darcy could hear the effect of his words as Georgiana clapped her hands together in joy.

* * *

Elizabeth stepped out of the carriage to greet the pleasant sound of jovial notes harmonizing into a tune. Kitty and Lydia giggled behind at the idea of dancing the night away. Their faces fell as the Bennets joined the sea of people who were already present in the small ballroom.

"Mama," Lydia shouted as her voice would not have been heard over all the noise if she did not shout. "I feel so very faint. It is so crowded in this ballroom that I do believe that all of the air has been sucked out of this tiny room. I am going to go out for a breath of fresh air."

Elizabeth knew that Lydia's true plan was one of escape. She had seen her play this trick before. Lydia would exit the room and enter the carriage then either remain there for the whole night or find Kitty and return home. Elizabeth would not let her get away with such rude and arrogant manners this time. "Lydia," she said sternly. "We've only just arrived. You cannot make an exit now. Sir William is to make an introduction and we are to greet the people we have yet to meet. Look, he has already spotted us! It would appear rude to leave now and not be present. People will take great offense to it. This is not London Lydia and you know that even there this would not be approved of."

"Lizzy, it would be quite alright for her step out for a short while." Mrs. Bennet addressed her second eldest.

"Mama," Jane cried in shock. "You cannot truly believe that! Sir William Luca is but three steps away! If Lydia were to leave she would appear to have much pride and she will not be liked. You do not sincerely wish for Lydia to be disliked, Mama."

Mrs. Bennet listened to her eldest for Jane was her most beloved child. "Lydia, do not leave at the present time. Your sisters are quite right in saying that it would be very rude as Sir William is almost here to greet us. If you could do your best to manage with the present air for a little while longer my dear."

Sir William approached Mr. Bennet. "My dear sir, it is a great pleasure to be in your company once more. We are all so delighted that you could attend." Mr. Bennet replied with a sincere heart that he was enthralled to be here as were his daughters. Sir William then proceeded to greet the Bennet women, all of whom responded politely with a curtsy and a "We are delighted to be here." Sir William beamed as he led the Bennets farther into the small ballroom. The music drifted off until it was nothing more than a wisp of air and the couples of the floor retreated into the crowd that had been observing the dance. All eyes in the room were now fixed on the family from Derbyshire.

Elizabeth was aware of the whispers as people shared their knowledge of her family.

"Twenty thousand each."

"Son is engaged and to receive a great fortune and the handsome estate in Derbyshire."

"Is not the one closest to Sir William the most beautiful creature you've ever beheld."

As Elizabeth discerned this last whisper, she looked over to see that Jane was the one closest to Sir William. Elizabeth was not surprised that such a comment was made for Jane was considered the beauty wherever the family journeyed. It was for this reason that Mrs. Bennet so dearly loved and respected her eldest daughter. The Bennets ended their walk when they reached the other side of the room. The wisps of air turned once again into the sound or music and couples materialized onto the floor. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief that the peoples' attention was now once again diverted to the people dancing.

One pair of eyes, however, remained firmly fixed on the Bennets. "Oh, are they not very handsome and elegant Fitzwilliam?" Georgiana sighed. Darcy looked over briefly at the five Bennet daughters.

"They are all indeed very handsome, but only the elder two possess an air of elegance and refinement."

"I believe you are being very cynical so as to not give the satisfaction of hearing the Miss Bennets praised." Georgiana said playfully.

"I am aiming to no such thing. The younger two seem to be nothing but silly, spoiled girls. Meanwhile, the middle one is quite clearly not fond of dances."

"I should think that you should get on splendidly."Georgiana laughed.

Darcy merely shook his head since he found he had no response to her comment.

"Come!" Georgiana shouted. "Let us go and be introduced to them."

"Georgiana, I..." He was cut off as his sister grasped his hand and began to drag him over to the spot where Sir William was making the introductions.

"Mr. Bennet, may I present Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of the Lougborn estate and his sister Miss Georgiana Darcy."

Elizabeth examined the young pair that stood before her. Fitzwilliam Darcy looked to be about of about thirty years of age. To Elizabeth he was the definition of handsome. He had about him an air of intelligence that she did not expect from men in the country who had such a small fortunes. He was a tall gentleman and his face was sharp and stern. However, his eyes sparkled with faint amusement as they darted about looking at each of the Bennets. She liked his appearance very much and hoped that his character matched his countenance.

Georgiana Darcy was a frail looking girl who Elizabeth was sure could not be much older than Lydia. She had bright, blue eyes that shined with excitement. She too was tall and very lean, a figure that must please men immensely. Her golden hair was neatly pulled back into a tiny bun on the back of her head. Elizabeth smiled at the girl and Georgiana was more than happy to return the favor.

"Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy, may I present Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Miss Mary Bennet, Miss Catherine Bennet, and Miss Lydia Bennet." Sir William continued his introduction.

Each of the Bennet girls gave a slight curtsey at the sound of their name. Georgiana observed them all with interest, but Darcy quickly singled out two of them that caught his interest. Miss Bennet, the eldest, was the ideal image of beauty. She had golden hair, which was elegantly styled. She had the same sort of lean figure that his sister had though she looked a little less frail. He could she why she was considered the beauty of the family.

Miss Elizabeth Bennet was the reverse of her sister in looks. He found her dark hair and dark eyes, which sparkled with laughter and intelligence, handsomer than her sisters pale features. Her figure more curves and she was not quite as tall as her elder sister or Georgiana. After comparing the two sisters' appearances, he found that his eyes found Elizabeth had the more pleasing physique. The introductions were over and a new dance began. The Bennet family dispersed from the area. Darcy found himself following Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth," he said rather loudly. She and her sister stopped moving and turned around to face him. "Would you honor me with the next dance?" She smiled pleasantly and replied that she would be happy to oblige. Elizabeth held out her hand that he might lead her to the lines of couples that were assembling.

_Step...step...turn...touch hands...right foot...left foot. _Darcy thought to himself. He did not dance often because he did not find pleasure in it. He did not want miss step in front of Miss Elizabeth Bennet so he thought to himself each movement and said not a word out loud.

"Loughborn," said Elizabeth. "Is not located in Meryton, I believe. Is it Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy abandoned his thoughts to answer her. "No it is not. It is about one mile outside of the town, perhaps even a little farther than that."

"Is it just you and your sister who live there?"

"No, my father does as well, but he is ill most of the time and so I care for Georgiana and the business of the estate."

"She is a handsome young woman your sister. I hope you would not mind my becoming further acquainted with her."

"Not at all, she would benefit greatly from the company of a person other than myself."

"Are you saying that you find yourself to be horrible company Mr. Darcy? I am shocked to hear so."

"Being at least ten years older than my sister and being of a different sex I find that it is hard to relate to her."

"Do you believe me to be your sister's age? For if you do I must tell you that you are probably mistaken."

"Am I? Georgiana is sixteen at the present."

"Then I am 5 years her senior."

"I am surprised that you would give up your age so willingly Miss Bennet."

"I can make the same comment back to you for you also gave away your age quite willingly Mr. Darcy."

"Did I really?"

"You are Georgiana's senior by ten years and Georgiana is sixteen is she not Mr. Darcy."

"I believe I stated that I was at least ten years older, the difference of age could therefore be greater." Darcy delivered this line with a small smile

"Well, I cannot imagine that you are more than fifteen years older than she. In fact, if the difference is greater than twelve or thirteen years I should be quite shocked."

"Well then, you have been saved of her shock for the present."

"And now your age is quite apparent."

"Oh dear," Darcy chuckled. "A slip of the tongue, I am afraid, for I do not usually give away my age in so obvious a manner."

"If you give it away at all you mean." Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes, that is what I meant." Darcy smiled pleasantly.

"I must thank you Mr. Darcy."

"For what reason do I receive such an honor Miss Bennet."

"You made me laugh and I dearly love to laugh."

"I am glad to have been of service to you in such a pleasant way Miss Bennet." He stopped for a moment to give her a slight bow.

Again Elizabeth laughed. "You are an interesting character Mr. Darcy."

"You pay me quite the compliment Miss Bennet, but I do not believe myself to be that intriguing."

"No one ever does Mr. Darcy. Let others be the judge of how engaging your presence is Mr. Darcy."

Here the dance ended. Mr. Darcy led his companion to the edge of the room to the company of her waiting sister. "Miss Bennet," he gave a small bow. Then turning to Elizabeth he said, "Thank you for the pleasure of your company Miss Elizabeth. I look forward to having the same pleasure in the future."

"Thank you Mr. Darcy. I hope to be in the presence of your stimulating character soon again." Darcy gave her a slight bow after this comment and then departed from the two sisters.

"Lizzy!" Jane exclaimed as soon as he was gone from them. "I do hope you are aware of what you have just said to the young man."

"I know exactly what I said Jane and I meant it."

"Mama will not approve." Jane said more to herself than to her sister.

"I do not care what Mama thinks! Papa is the person with the finally say in everything and he will like Mr. Darcy I am sure."

"You are not already considering marriage, are you now Lizzy?" Jane smiled indicating that her statement was one made in humor.

"I hardly know the man." Lizzy responded watching Darcy as he searched for Georgiana. "I simply meant that father would approve of my inviting the Darcys to supper one evening."

Jane sighed and the subject was quickly forgotten.


	4. Love Me, Love Me Not

_Chapter 4- where elizabeth is swallowed by an alligator._

_Yeah...so...ummm...ignoring that last comment. This is chapter 4, but don't worry there are no alligators. There's only a family known to us as the Bennets and there adventures and friends in Meryton. Hopefully that's enough for you because I don't really want to make things bloody with the whole alligator thing. Moving on...enjoy chapter 4._

___(I must have been a quirky mood when I originally posted this, but honestly I was still amused by this author's note and have decided to keep it intact.)_

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the corner of the drawing room reading the pieces of parchment that she held in her hands. "Well?" her mother questioned anxiously.

"It is from John." was the only reply that the apprehensive woman received. They had not heard from John since their arrival at Netherfield a fortnight ago. Finally, Elizabeth, who was begged by her mother, wrote to him. She was not fond of the task of writing to any of her acquaintances, even John, and so she had attempted pass the task to Jane, who on the whole had a more pleasing hand. Mrs. Bennet had insisted that Elizabeth was John's most beloved sister and so she should be the one to write.

"I was quite aware. What does it say, Lizzy?" Mrs. Bennet questioned rather shrilly, as her patience with her daughter waned.

Elizabeth looked down at the papers in her hand and began deciphering the strokes before her.

_My Dearest Sister,_

_I cannot begin to describe the immense joy I felt in receiving your letter. I had begun to fear that I would never hear from anyone and worry that something had happened to you all on the way to your destination. Of course, upon later consideration, I found that it would have been impossible for such an accident to occur without my knowledge, at least by this point in time._

Elizabeth laughed quietly hoping that her mother would not hear and question her. Fortunately, the noise passed unnoticed. She continued.

_I am glad to hear that everyone is doing so well. We are all in good health here in London._

"They're all in good health Mama."

"Is that all he says Lizzy?"

"No Mama, I have not read the letter's full contents yet."

"Then read child."

_I am sorry to hear that so many people at Netherfield are in poor spirits. Do tell my younger two sisters that they are not missing out on any major parties because the fall is hunting season and all respectable men are in the countryside. Mary should not worry herself about her lack of tutor, but rather enjoy the beauty of the country and let it inspire her._

"He says to tell Lydia and Kitty that there have been no major parties for all the respectable men are out hunting in the country."

"That is what he claims, but I do not believe it." declared Lydia

"Nor I." Kitty said just as loudly.

Elizabeth shook her head at them and then turned to Mary. "He says to you, Mary, that you should let the beauty of nature inspire you and not worry about your lack of tutor." Mary just huffed and turned back to her book uninterested with her brother's opinion.

_Calm Mama's nerves for me dear sister for I fear she will be quite upset by what I am about to write. I will not be able to join you in Nether field for at least another month for I have been begged to remain awhile longer to sort out some more details for my wedding. Tell her that if I can escape I shall come sooner, however I cannot make any promises._

"He will not be able to join us for another month Mama."

"What?" Mrs. Bennet rose from her seat quite shocked. Jane urged her to once again take her seat. Mrs. Bennet sunk down overtaken by her nerves upon the nearest chair. Jane did her best to soothe her poor mother's nerves, but it was all in vain.

"It has to do with the wedding Mama." Elizabeth said praying that the subject of the upcoming marriage would calm her mother. The statement did not perform the task that it was intended to.

"Why must he remain in London to do such planning. They should all come here. There is plenty of room to from some extra people. Is there not Mr. Bennet?"

"Yes, madam, quite enough space." Mr. Bennet replied merely to make his wife calmer.

"See, there is room for the whole party. Then they may receive help from us all, which I sure would be quite useful for Caroline."

"But you must consider Mama that it is more convenient to plan in London as the town contains all the shops which would be needed."

Mrs. Bennet waved away the statement, "But there are shops here in Meryton that I am sure can equal those in London."

"Really Mama, you would never allow for any of us to plan are wedding in the Meryton shops."

"Perhaps not" Mrs. Bennet replied rather crossly.

"He writes that he will attempt to escape from London earlier than a month, but he can make no guarantee." Elizabeth tried again. Her comment quieted Mrs. Bennet down the littlest bit. It was not until Elizabeth promised her mother that she would write to her brother and tell him to bring everyone to Netherfield to finish the nasty wedding details, that her mother's nerves were soothed. With her mother finally calmed, Elizabeth continued to read the letter.

_Now, if you are presently in the drawing room with mama, and all of your younger sisters, I wish for you to not talk to Jane about I'm about to say until you are in the privacy of your own room. When, Bingley saw your letter he began to speak so highly of Jane and spoke of how long it had been since their last meeting. You decide, dear Lizzy, whether you wish to tell Jane this next part. I do believe Charles wishes to marry her. I know that we have often joked with him of such matters, but this is no joke my dear sister. I am utterly serious in my telling you this. When I arrive at Netherfield, we may laugh and revel in our correctness and excellent judgment in private, but for now we must consider Jane and Charles feelings. We would not wish to ruin Charles for Jane anymore than we already have done for I truly feel that they are very well suited for each other._

Elizabeth quickly glanced at Jane. She was sitting next to Mrs. Bennet; speaking to her in soft tones so as not to spark her mother's nerves. Elizabeth smiled to herself as she thought of Charles and Jane standing next to one another at the altar. The image in her head was a pretty one and the bride and groom did indeed fit perfectly.

_Finally, as I do believe I have completed my task of being a dutiful son and brother to the rest of the Bennet women, I may talk to you about yourself my dear sister. I am glad to hear that you find Netherfield so to your liking. I am sure it is a beautiful place although you know that any part of the country I find lovely. I was displeased, though not very surprised, to hear of Mama's behavior and the behavior of my youngest two sisters toward the people of Meryton. It is very wrong of them Lizzy to be so condescending, but you must ignore their actions and words for I believe they are too grown for their manners to be changed. You and Jane must stand strong in your resolution to treat the citizens of Meryton with kindness. Make the people think of you and Jane when they think of the Bennet family and not the ridiculous members of our family for you and Jane possess much grace, elegance, and compassion. I am very pleased to hear that you have already started this process by making new acquaintances. I wish to know more about these people so do write again and tell me about them. In this way, I shall have friends in Meryton before I even arrive, which will make much less work for me when I do come. So tell me dear Lizzy, who are they and are they pleasing to you? If so I have a strong desire to meet them. A desire strong enough to possible drag me out of London and to Netherfield before my fiance can argue against my leaving. Do not reprimand me for this last comment about my fiancé keeping in London dear sister for I know already how you feel about that subject. I am truly sorry to not be able to join you as planned, but I promise to return to you soon. Give my regards once again to all the Bennets for me, Lizzy. Though do caution that you don't mention my regards to Mama until her nerves are completely settled._

_With Love Your Brother,_

_John Bennet_

Elizabeth decided not to speak of John's regards to anyone just yet for it was quite evident that Mrs. Bennet was not fully recovered.

* * *

"Finally we are alone." Elizabeth said as she collapsed on the bed in her chamber. Jane sat next to her delicately smoothing the wrinkles from her gown.

"What is it Lizzy that you have been so keen on telling me?"

"John wrote that I was to speak to you alone about this."

"If I must hear it in private Lizzy, I fear that it is about a subject on which I do not wish to discuss." Jane sighed and pushed a curl away from her eye.

"He writes that Charles Bingley has been praising you greatly of late."

"Lizzy..."

"He says that Bingley speaks of how long it has been since he has seen you."

"Lizzy, I do not wish to..."

"He writes that he feels that Bingley plans to ask for your hand, Jane."

Jane sighed once again. For a few years now John and Elizabeth had held suspicions of a love that grew between her and John's good friend Charles Bingley. She did believe at one point that it might exist, but she did not believe it to be so now. "Lizzy, we are just good friends. He is John's friend and he has become too much of a brother to me for me to ever feel that sort of love for him. I do believe that Charles feels the same."

"I think you are wrong Jane. I also think that you are lying to me."

"I am not Lizzy. I do not love him."

"Now you are lying to yourself."

"Just as you are lying to yourself about not loving George?" Jane questioned Elizabeth quietly.

The words were spoken softly, but they ripped through Elizabeth like sharp daggers. "It is not the same. Wickham is not a part of this situation Jane. You know that the affection we share is that of a brother and sister. It always has been, but that is not true of you and Bingley."

"How can you say it is different Lizzy!" Jane spoke in shock.

"I have known Wickham all my life. We grew up together and you grew up with him too. We all did. You have a sisterly affection for him too Jane. We have only known Bingley for five years now and you were in love with him once. Excuse me, you are still in love with him." Elizabeth's speech showed clearly her disdain for the comparison that her sister tried to make.

"Let us not continue this argument Lizzy for we both know that it will never end if we continue it now." Jane stood up and exited the room.

Elizabeth lay on the bed for a few minutes more. Then standing up, she walked over to her writing table and began a reply to John's letter.

_My Dear Brother,_

_I am glad to hear of everyone's good health. It has not been long since I last wrote to you and so I do not feel the need to express in what great health we all are. Needless to say your talk of there being no major balls was not accepted by Kitty and Lydia. They both know and feel that you are lying to them in order to encourage them to enjoy Netherfield. The attempt was appreciated by some of us though my dear brother. Mary merely huffed at your advice. I cannot tell you exactly what she thought of it for only the Lord knows what she thinks in that mind of hers. Most likely she is only thinking of how she wished that she could be playing the pianoforte rather than listening to the contents of your letter. Mama was quite distressed upon hearing that you are delayed for a longer time in London. She would not be soothed until I made her a promise, which I will now carry out. Mama wishes me to tell you to extend an invitation to everyone to come to Netherfield to complete the plans for the wedding. I do hope you will take her up on the offer and convince her that Bingley and Wickham are essential to the planning process for it would be most enjoyable to have the three of you here in Netherfield. I am sorry, but I cannot extend such a kind greeting to Caroline. I know she is your fiancé dear brother, but I simply cannot move myself to improve my opinion of her. I will however grant your wish and not reprimand you on the comment made in your last letter. I will only comment that I hope that you are certain in your decision and that it was a decision based on your true feelings of her, not on feelings that have been tainted by your friendship with Charles._

_I talked to Jane about what you said, but she still refuses to accept our belief John. She doesn't believe Charles feels that way about her. The worst part of the whole matter is that she has convinced herself that she doesn't feel that way about Charles. We both know all of this to be a falsehood and so when you rejoin us we must convince her that she is wrong. Charles, I believe, is the perfect match for Jane. He's sweet temperament matches hers so exactly that he is the only man I could possibly trust to treat Jane with the kindness and love that she deserves. I tried to argue and reason with her about his feelings and of course her own, but she refused me. She went so far as to compare Charles and herself to Wickham and I. You know how I feel when she brings up that example and so I allowed her to end the conversation. Can you blame me for doing such John?_

_As for these new acquaintances, I now have several, although there are three whose companies I enjoy more than the rest. When I wrote to you last my comment hinted two specifically and so I'll speak of them first. At the assembly we attended a few nights after our arrival, I had the pleasure of being introduced to a Mr. Darcy and his sister Miss Georgiana Darcy. I was asked to dance by the gentleman and found it to be the most pleasing dance of the night. He is quite respectful and clever. He appeared at first to be stern and serious, but he was tongue was quick to loosen. He is not as frivolous as you are brother for he is much more sense, but I do believe you would think very highly of him. Not but a few days later, I became more acquainted with the sister I spoke of earlier, Miss Georgiana. She is a pretty little thing who is about Lydia's age. Being sweet, shy, and conservative, she is the exact opposite of Lydia. Jane and I have both found the greatest pleasure in her company and often walk with her or invite her to dine with us. On occasion her brother joins us. Just a few days ago, I became acquainted with another citizen of Meryton, a Miss Charlotte Lucas. Mama finds her to be quite plain, but I do not see it and even so my high regard for her will not change. She is the most agreeable woman and I plan on getting to know her better. I hope in few days to make her one of our dining with us. It is so much pleasanter to dine with company for it ensures that Mama is on her best behavior and provides a respite from the complaints of the younger members of our family. I am sure that you understand that dear brother. For now that is all I have to write and I only add once more a plea for you to come to Netherfield to finish planning and to bring Wickham and Bingley along with you._

_Sincerely Your Loving Sister,_

_Elizabeth Bennet_

Elizabeth examined her handy work. Her handwriting was not as elegant as that of most women of her rank, but she knew that John did not mind. He would enjoy the contents of the letter and not the unclean style of writing. She sealed the letter and rang for a footman.

"Please have this delivered to the post as soon as possible." She said as she handed the man the letter. He nodded and bowed. Elizabeth stood and decided to retire for the night. She could hear the bustle in the rooms on either side of her as her sisters prepared for slumber.

Taking out a brush, Elizabeth began to comb the knots from her hair. Bessie, her maid, entered and laid out her nightgown and helped her to change. As she lay in her bed, her mind drifted to George Wickham. His father had been the Bennets steward. All of the Bennet daughters and John had grown up with him though his age and led him form closer relationships with the older Bennet children. Even after his father's death, he remained at Pemberly. The whole family had come to love him as one of their own. Mr. Bennet had even provided for his education in the law at Cambridge. Jane was wrong so very wrong. Elizabeth didn't love him in that way. He was simply a second brother, related by spirit and not by blood.

Suddenly, her thoughts changed. She found herself comparing Mr. Darcy to Wickham and then Mr. Darcy to Bingley. Then finally, compared Mr. Darcy to her own brother. What she discovered pleased her. She felt that Mr. Darcy combined together the three qualities of the three beloved men in her life. He had Wickham's looks, Bingley's sense and caring nature, and John's wit. Then an odd realization came into her head. It suddenly occurred to her that one of the reasons she wished John would come to Netherfield soon was so that they could invite Darcy to dine with them more often. For Mr. Bennet was hardly extroverted enough to seek companionship outside of his eldest children. However, John could invite Mr. Darcy and it would look far more proper than if she were to invite him. She didn't understand why she wanted this. There had never been any other reason for wanting John to come other than that he was her brother and she missed him dearly. Now, she wanted him to come not only because she missed him, but also that he could help her become better acquainted with Mr. Darcy. Such thoughts were quite foreign to Elizabeth. She was usually the woman to avoid close acquaintanceships with men, quite unlike Jane. Yet, Elizabeth could not discern what it was about Mr. Darcy that drew her to him, but hoped that she would soon discover the cause. With these thoughts in mind, she drifted to sleep.


	5. Encounters

_I want to address an issue that a few people have complained about(no not my terrible spelling and grammar). John is engaged to Caroline because I want Elizabeth to have some sort of conflict in her life. I don't plan on making Wickham what he was in P&P, so i decided that to replace that kind of conflict I'd have John engaged to Caroline. I hate her too, but if Elizabeth's life was totally perfect I really would a hard time believing my own story. I thank everyone for your reviews though! It was really good to hear your opinions on the subject. The comments are making me think about possible future plot points, but we'll see._

_(This is part of the original author's note. I felt like this was the most important thing I said. And it's still true. I'm honestly still think about how I want the John/Caroline plot line to go. I'll figure it out sooner or later. For now, please just enjoy the chapter!)_

* * *

The day was brisk, but beautiful. The sky was the brightest blue and not a speck of white could be seen in it. The sun shone through the branches of the trees that enveloped Elizabeth. She walked slowly, taking in the beauty and peacefulness of the scene, staring in awe at the blueness of the sky. Elizabeth smiled to herself.

A voice brought her out of here reverie "Miss Bennet!"

Mr. Darcy emerged from behind a nearby tree. Elizabeth smiled pleasantly, "Mr. Darcy, how many times must I remind you to call me Miss Elizabeth."

"Once more I think Miss Bennet." Darcy laughed. Elizabeth shook her head with false disappointment. "Would you care to join me for a walk?"

"That is quite the scandalous suggestion Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth laughed, "To walk in the woods with you with no chaperon present! People might talk and then were would our reputations be."

"I am willing to take the risk if you are." Darcy gave her a slight bow and held out his hand to her. Elizabeth took it laughing and the pair began their journey.

"It is so beautiful out is it not?" Elizabeth said.

"Some would consider it a cold and windy day and therefore unpleasant." Darcy noted diplomatically

"Not I! There is not a season I love more than autumn. The leaves are always the most striking colors. It is the perfect season to paint pictures, which makes me wish that I had actually attempted to learn to paint and draw"

"I've never seen any of your drawings, but I'm sure they're marvelous."

"There is a reason why you or anyone else have never seen them Mr. Darcy and it is because they are the exact opposite of marvelous."

Mr. Darcy laughed and then both fell into a calm silence. Darcy looked at his companion. Elizabeth truly was the epitome of the perfect woman. Her physique was one that he found to be without flaw. Her conversation and manner of talking displayed that she was indeed well educated. It was evident that she was well read and imaginative. Darcy found that he envied her easy and open nature. As Darcy studied Elizabeth, he suddenly noticed the slight frown that had found its way onto her face. "What is wrong?" she questioned.

Elizabeth looked startled. "Wrong? Nothing is wrong."

"I'm sorry," Darcy apologized. "You just appeared to be bothered by something."

"I am simply wishing that my brother was able to leave London when he had originally planned to."

"Are you and your brother close?"

"Me and John? Yes, I suppose you could say that we are. I do not believe we are quite as close as you and Georgiana, but we do get on very well."

"Georgiana and I? Being very close? I believe that you have made a mistake in that matter Miss Elizabeth. We do get on well enough together, but the gap in our ages has put our relationship at a disadvantage."

"Not as much as you might think," Elizabeth said in a sure tone. "Georgiana is very fond of you.

"Fondness and closeness are not quite the same."

"Ah, but you and Georgiana are of similar temperament and therefore you seem to have the same opinions."

"And you and your brother don't?"

"We do for most things, but not all."

"What do you find about him that is disagreeable?"

"When he does finally arrive Mr. Darcy I wish for you to judge for yourself and so I shall not influence you with my own opinion." Elizabeth was smiling once again. "Do you mind if we begin walking in the direction of Netherfield?"

"Not at all." Darcy returned Elizabeth's smile and turned her in the direction of the estate.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting quietly in the library with a book in her hands. The house was completely silent and serene. Elizabeth closed her book and then her eyes. Taking a deep breath she sat there for some time. The sounding of the bell was what shook her from her silent reverie. She placed the book on one of the tables in the room and then stood and exited the library. As she made her way down the large front staircase, a young maid came running up and almost collided with her.

The maid looked up and upon seeing that it was Elizabeth that she had stumbled into she blushed deeply. Dropping into a curtsey, the maid said, "Pardon me Miss Elizabeth. There is some company downstairs for you. They're in the drawing room."

"Thank you." was Elizabeth's simple reply and she continued down the stairs.

She opened the door to the drawing room to find it completely empty. Taking a few more steps into the room Elizabeth still saw no one. She turned to go when suddenly she was swept into a large embrace. When finally released, she stepped back to see who was her swift attacker. Before her stood a man; tall with dark wavy hair that was messily falling into his face. On his face he wore a large grin and his eyes danced in laughter. Elizabeth gave him the sternest look she that she could possible muster. "George Wickham, you will regret that you ever put together such a scheme. To trick me and then attack me from behind!"

"I will admit Lizzy, that that was not the greeting that I had hoped for. However, I guess it will have to do." Wickham's already large smile became wider.

"You didn't come alone I hope." Elizabeth looked around eagerly for a glimpse of John.

"I did not; however, I did not come bearing the person you are hoping for."

"Then I must ask you to leave George."

"You kick me out before you even know who it is that I have brought with me?" Wickham took a step back acting insulted.

"Who is it that you've brought then?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why, Charles Bingley of course!" Wickham exclaimed.

Charles emerged from behind a sofa on the far end of the room. Elizabeth walked over gleefully. "Charles Bingley! It has been so long."

Charles smiled, "Far too long..." he hiccupped and then looked over at Wickham, "You were right, George...grown into quite the beauty...almost as beautiful as her sister."

"Good God George, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing...we stopped at a little local pub on the way."

"Are you mad, George? Bringing him here in this state. You're lucky my mother isn't home. You know how she hates those pubs."

"Mrs. Bennet...how is your mother Elizabeth?"

"Marvelous, now help Charles upstairs to a room. If he's still like this when the others arrive then we can tell them that the journey has left him quite fatigued."

"Right...upstairs..." Wickham smiled again.

Elizabeth sighed; an intoxicated George Wickham and Charles Bingley was the last thing she wanted to deal with.


	6. Unexpected Arrival

___Since so many people have requested a back story between Wickham, Bingley, Elizabeth, and Jane, I have decided to start this chapter off with a little flashback._

___(This flashback is actually very different from the original one, but I think that this one is better and more informative for the story as a whole. Do enjoy!)_

* * *

_Charles Bingley stood in the large ballroom in Pemberly, the home of his friend John Bennet. He had been hesitant to attend for he had never meet Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and he worried that his presence would be inconvenient. Yet John had insisted. "You must come to the Christmas ball, Charles," he had said. "It is quite the party. Mama would not mind the addition." Looking around the room, Charles could see why. The room was full of people some of whom would remain at Pemberly that night, just as he intended to do. His addition, therefore, was hardly noticed._

_"Charles," John approached his good friend. "You must meet my sisters." Charles followed John into a neighboring room, which contained even more guests. John walked towards a small group of young women. Most of the small party were similar in appearance, dark-haired with dark eyes, much like John; however, one woman had golden hair that shone like a beam of light in the dark features of her companions. "Charles," John said when they had reached the group, "Allow me to introduce my sisters, Jane, Elizabeth, Mary, Catherine, and Lydia." Each sister nodded her head in turn when her name was mentioned. "Ladies, my good friend Mr. Charles Bingley." John concluded the introductions._

_Charles was quite struck by the beauty of the golden hair woman, whose name he believed was Jane. As he joined their conversation, he found her to be sweet. Her smile was quaint and her manner though reserved displayed much warmth._

_"Elizabeth Bennet, my love!" George Wickham's voice boomed as he came to stand behind Elizabeth. She turned to face him and smile. "Honor a poor fellow with a dance." He said taking her gloved hand and bestowing a gentle kiss._

_"How could I possibly refuse?" Elizabeth laughed_

_"I can think of reason." Wickham chuckled as he led her into the adjacent room to join the couples gathering for the next dance_

_Charles seized upon the moment, "Miss Bennet, would you be so kind as to honor me with a dance?" He asked with all of the properness of manners._

_"I would be delighted!" Jane smiled and allowed Charles to take her arm and lead her to join the dancers._

* * *

Elizabeth awoke to the sound of chirping birds and bright sunlight pouring into her room. She heard a moan in the room adjacent to her own. She laughed slightly to herself knowing that the source of the moaning was George, who most certainly was suffering from a severe headache caused by the large amount of ale he must have had the day before. "He deserves it after all the trouble he had caused her last night." She said to herself.

Mrs. Bennet truly did not like the pubs that could be found in London. She had been absolutely disgusted when she heard that George and her only, and therefore beloved, son John spent much of their free time there. So when she and the rest of the Bennet's arrived at Netherfield after their outing to discover both men sleeping entirely drunk in their guest rooms, she nearly fainted. Of course Jane immediately went about calming her mother's nerves by saying that their arrival most likely indicates the arrival of John. Jane's tactic worked and Mrs. Bennet calmed herself enough to leave the room without purposely waking the men. However, it seemed that almost ever few minutes her nerves would once again flare up and all the Bennets would have to rush to calm her.

Elizabeth's smile turned into a scowl at the memory. She was soon back to normal and making herself presentable. When she finished getting ready she exited her room and went to the door next to her own and knocked. Her only response was a groan and some rustling.

"You might as well give up the attempt now. He will not emerge for hours yet." came a voice from behind her.

Elizabeth turned around. In front of her stood a young man. With sharp facial features, a thick mane of wavy, brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Most women would call the man handsome. Elizabeth's face broke out into a large smile as she jumped into his open arms, which were waiting for an embrace. "John!" she said excitedly as they stood in an embrace.

"I've only been gone from you for a little over a couple months and I'm receiving a greeting that makes me feel as though we've been separate for years. What will you do when I'm married and living away from you." John asked jokingly.

"I'll ask father for my share of the fortune and follow you, renting houses next to wherever your living or I'll stay with friends nearby." Elizabeth stated.

"I won't have any of that young lady. Then you would be doomed to live the rest of your life alone as you'll be to busy following me to deal with meeting any fine young men whom you could marry."

"Who says that I must marry? I have a fortune and you to support me." Elizabeth laughed.

"You think that I would let you die an old maid!" John exclaimed.

"I won't be an old maid. I'll be a woman with fortune. Living well with lots of parties and just think of all the nieces and nephews I'll have. I am the sister of five siblings you know. I'll have plenty of happy children running around my house. And just think, if I tire of them I can just send them back to their parents. It is a glorious plan." Elizabeth laughed so hard that John could not help but to laugh also.

"You seem to have this all worked out." John looked down at his younger sister.

"I had to do something while you were still in London."

"You had Jane and those new friends, who I'm looking forward to meeting as soon as possible."

Elizabeth just smiled again before becoming slightly stern. "Have you seen mother yet? Does she know you're here?" she questioned anxiously.

"Have I seen mother yet?" he repeated mockingly as if to say he couldn't believe she was asking him such a question. "Of course I have seen mother. She is currently in the kitchen discussing supper with the cook in a fit of total joy." Elizabeth grinned happily at his response as he asked where he could find his other sisters.

"I don't know. I've only just woken up." Elizabeth told him.

"Well then!" he exclaimed. "Go and eat something my dear sister. I shall just have to seek them all which will just add to the fun of my return." He laughed as he made his way down the staircase. Elizabeth looked after him glad that he had finally joined them at Netherfield.

* * *

The gravel crunched under Georgiana's feet as she made her way to Netherfield to meet with her dear friend. She looked up to see that she was nearing the front of the modest estate. As she came closer to the door she noticed an unfamiliar figure walking down the front steps. He was tall with dark hair. She hesitated before deciding to just continue her way to the door praying that he would walk away and not notice her. Unfortunately, he did not move from his spot at the bottom of the small flight of stairs leading to the main entrance.

As she cam nearer to approaching him, she saw that he had seen her. When she was within speaking distance from him, he greeted her. "Hello Miss."

"Hello." Georgiana responded meekly. She was a quiet and shy person around people whom she was not acquainted with.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked pleasantly.

"I do not believe so, but you are very kind. I'm just here to visit one of the Miss Bennets. I believe that she is expecting me." Georgiana replied politely.

"Well," he seemed pleased. "Then I do believe I can assist you after all." Georgiana looked him curiously unsure of how he could help. "I'm sorry." he said noticing the look that she was giving him. "I haven't yet introduced myself. I'm John." was his short introduction.

"John?" she questioned.

"I am truly sorry. I should have been more clear. I'm Mr. John Bennet." he laughed softly at his terrible introduction and then smiled at her. Georgiana thought his smile was a nice one. It lit up his entire face and caused his dark eyes to twinkle merrily.

Georgiana became more conversational. "You must be Miss Elizabeth's brother." she said.

"Is that the Miss Bennet you come to visit?" he questioned.

"It is." was her short response.

"Than I believe you will find her in either the kitchen or the dining room. Of course, I could be wrong. She is a rather quick eater." he laughed.

"I thank you, Mr. Bennet."

"Of course, Miss..." he paused realizing that he didn't know what her name was.

"I believe it is my turn to apologize. I have not introduced myself...Miss Georgiana Darcy." she said laughing a little.

"Georgiana Darcy? Yes... I have heard you mentioned. Well, you should enter the house if my sister is awaiting your arrival. It was an honor to meet you Miss Darcy. Now I must go in search of my other sisters." With a slight bow he walk off toward a group of trees.

Georgiana quickly went up the stairs and rang the bell. A footman answered the door. "Miss Darcy," he bowed and then led her into the front hall.

Her friend, who was smiling widely, soon greeted her. "We are all quite excited today. My dear brother has finely had the good sense to leave London and join us here and he has brought with him some of our good friends."

Georgiana smiled, happy that Elizabeth seemed so overjoyed. "Yes, I just happened across him in the lane as I was walking up to the house."

"I hope he behaved himself."

"Yes, of course! He held himself in a very gentlemanly manner." And Elizabeth could see by this response that John had made quite the first impression on her young friend.


	7. Revelations

_So, aspects of the story are changing now. I'm changing some plot things and timing things around. So, if you've read the story before, just be aware of that I guess. Chapter 7!_

* * *

The day was colder than Elizabeth had anticipated. She hugged her coat closer to her and began to walk down the path. As she neared the gate, she heard a voice call out behind her.

"Lizzy! Elizabeth!" She turned to see John hurry down the path behind her. "Lizzy," he said breathlessly. "May I join you?"

"Join me?" Elizabeth looked at him hesitantly.

"Yes, I thought perhaps you could show me the area. Perhaps we could quickly fetch Jane and walk into Meryton. We could make an outing of it. With any luck we won't come home until supper."

"I suppose." Elizabeth seemed uncertain.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing, it sounds like an excellent plan. We should fetch Jane and perhaps Charles and George. Although that's assuming that George is awake." Elizabeth's laughed.

"Give me more credit than that Lizzy. I am surprisingly observant you know. Something is not quite right." Then John smiled slyly, "You know, Lizzy, I have never seen you walk so regularly before. Especially without Jane."

"I do not know what you are talking about John. I love walks and have always gone on then quite frequently."

"Frequently, yes, but regularly no. You have gone for a walk every morning this week at the same time of morning. While I am certain that Hertfordshire is very beautiful, I feel that there is something else at play here. Out with it my dear!"

Elizabeth sighed, "I have been meeting and walking with Mr. Darcy."

"Lizzy!" John reprimanded her. "How did this come about?"

"Well, it was merely happenstance at the start. After the ball, I had Papa invite Mr. Darcy and his sister, Georgiana, to dinner, which I wrote to you about. It was a lovely party. I was walking about a week later and happened upon Mr. Darcy. He asked to join me and so we walked together for a time. It was very pleasant. A few days later, I happened upon him again and again we walked together. It happened a few times after that and I began to feel that it was no longer happenstance, but that Mr. Darcy had planned these encounters and I found I did not mind the deception. I enjoyed his company, so I began to go out for walks more frequently."

"Lizzy," John appeared rather concerned, "What if someone had seen you? It is highly inappropriate to keep the company of a man in such a manner."

"I do not see why it should be considered so wrong. We merely talk as I would talk with Jane or Georgiana or you. I have done nothing to tarnish my reputation."

John laughed, "Ah Lizzy, always challenging something or someone. Come, let me walk with you, so that I might meet this Mr. Darcy and judge if his behavior is gentlemanly enough to accompany my dear sister on her morning walks."

* * *

John and Elizabeth made their way back to Netherfield. "You were quite right Lizzy." John admitted, "He is very gentlemanly. I approve of your acquaintanceship with him. In fact, I have decided that I will seek to form a relationship with the man."

"I am glad that you see his good qualities."

"I do; however, I must caution you Lizzy. Mama would never approve."

"Well of course she would never approve. Walking in the woods with a man alone is hardly appropriate behavior." Elizabeth laughed

John smiled then frowned, "That is not what I was speaking of. He is a good man, but he is of too low a status for him to ever be an appropriate suitor Lizzy. Even Papa would agree with Mama on that score."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Why is it that you and Jane think that my respect for a man and my enjoyment of his company means that I intend on marrying him. My relationship with Mr. Darcy is currently nothing more than a friendship, much like that that exists between George and I, and Charles and I."

"Currently, Lizzy, but take care that your respect does not evolve into feelings of a more serious nature."

"I do not see why it matters so greatly the status the man. I have a large enough sum for us to live quite comfortably if I so choose."

"Perhaps you could Lizzy, but you know that status matters if your other sisters are to marry well." They had reached the house. "Let us forget the matter for now. I believe it is time for breakfast."

* * *

The Bennets, along with Mr. Wickham and Mr. Bingley, sat around the table, passing platters of sausages, roasted potatoes, and toast. A footman came in with the mail, handing it to Mr. Bennet. Mr. Bennet looked quickly through the small pile.

"Here you are John," he said handing a letter to his son.

"Charles, it is from your sister." John informed his friend.

"I cannot decide whether or not I should be insulted that she no longer sees the need to write to me." Charles laughed.

Mr. Bennet stared at the open letter in his hand, then said, "Well, Mrs. Bennet, I hope we are not short on rooms."

"Who has written Papa?" Elizabeth asked.

"My cousin Mr. Collins. The esteemed Lady Catherine DeBourgh has suggested that he visit Netherfield. No doubt she would like him to take note of the cost of the fireplace."

"I do not like the man very much." Mrs. Bennet informed Mr. Bennet

"I had figured as much my dear."

"Well, is she not justified in feeling that way? The man came to visit us all of the first time when John was gravely ill seven years ago." Elizabeth reminded her father.

John laughed, "From what my delirious state allowed to remember, he was rather a ridiculous man was he not."

"Yes, quite ridiculous." Mr. Bennet smiled.

"Do have him come father." John requested

"John!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "The man was exceedingly inappropriate in his behavior when he came here."

"We all handle some situations with a certain amount of inappropriateness," John smiled slyly at her. "I say we should have him here. We could all use some entertainment I think."

"I must say I agree most whole-heartedly." Mr. Bennet announced.

"I suppose we may find a room for him here." Mrs. Bennet conceded.

"That is the spirit my dear Mrs. Bennet."

Mr. Collins arrived a fortnight after his letter had been received. He was just as a ridiculous figure as Mr. Bennet had recalled. He walked with the pomp and circumstance of a duke and flattered the ladies until they could stand his conversation no longer, except for Mary, who found enjoyment in discussing Fordyce's Sermons with him. One night within the first week of his stay Elizabeth leaned in close to John and spoke softly so that the man himself would not hear her, "I cannot believe you encouraged Papa to invite him here. His company has become unbearable."

"I thought I should be entertained by his attempts to acquire a wife from among my sisters." John laughed.

"You are cruel John Bennet."


	8. Invitations

_Hello dear readers! This chapter is short, but the conversation it contains is longer than it originally was, so it was too long to include in the next chapter. Thus, I made it into a short chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

"I have excellent news my dear sister!" John came up behind Elizabeth and playfully tugged a curl. Elizabeth laughed but made know response. "Do you not want to know what the news is?" he asked disappointedly.

"On the contrary," Elizabeth replied. "I'm very curious to hear your good news; however, I fear that it might not bring such glad tidings when heard by my own ears."

"I assure you it has nothing to do with anymore permanent arrivals at Netherfield for the present time." John answered with much less enthusiasm.

"Then I am happy to listen." Elizabeth smiled softly at her brother.

"We are to hold a ball at Netherfield in a fortnight's time."

"And how large shall this party be?" Elizabeth questioned skeptically.

"It is not to be too large a ball my dear sister although George does ask for plenty of woman so that he won't have the time to dance with your clumsy feet." John laughed.

"Well you can tell Dear Wickham that my clumsy feet don't wish to dance with his ungraceful movements."

John laughed heartily at his sister's retort. "I'll be glad to send the message on to him. I am hoping that you will go to the homes of the Lucases and the Darcys to present them the invitation personally."

"I think you should join me so that you might properly meet them."

"That is what the ball is for Lizzy." John laughed. "Besides, I have some business here to attend to."

"Very well"

* * *

Fitzwilliam sat alone in the parlor room in Longbourn reading over some letters. He had just begun to reply to one of these letters when Hill, the housemaid, entered the room. "Miss Elizabeth Bennet," she introduced.

Darcy stood quickly as the young woman with dark brown hair and sparkling brown eyes entered the room. "Mr. Darcy," she gave a small, polite curtsy.

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy a slight bow as he said her name.

"I think I owe you an apology Mr. Darcy" she smiled.

Darcy couldn't help, but to think of how pleasant her smile was and was pleased to be the recipient of it. "Whatever for Miss Bennet?"

"It has been too long since I last saw you Mr. Darcy. You must forgive me between my brother's arrival, the arrival of a distant cousin, and the coldness of the air I am afraid I have been forced to remain inside in the mornings."

Darcy, realizing that she was referring to the abrupt end to their morning walks, replied, "There is no need to apologize Miss Bennet."

"You are very kind Mr. Darcy. I hope you and Georgiana are in good health."

"We are very well indeed and I hope to hear the same for those at Netherfield."

"We are all well." Elizabeth smiled

"I'm glad to hear it." Darcy commented. Then remembering his manners he spoke. "Would you please sit Miss Bennet? Do you care for any tea?"

"Thank you," she said taking a seat. "Tea is not necessary, but how many times must I ask you to call me Miss Elizabeth. Miss Bennet is my sister."

"At least one more time Miss Bennet." was all Darcy could come up with in reply. The pair became silent.

Finally Elizabeth broke the silence. "It seems that conversation is so much more difficult with the confines of appropriate behavior."

Darcy laughed, "So it would seem."

"Well we should try our best to improve our public relationship or people shall think we dislike one another, which I believe would be an incorrect assumption, at least from my end."

"It would be exceedingly incorrect from my end as well Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth smiled, "I'm sorry if I have disturbed you. I did not expect to find you alone. I thought Georgiana would be present, as well."

"She walked to Meryton. You see,, my cousin is a member of the regiment that is currently stationed there. She went to visit him."

"And perhaps to acquire a husband?"

"I certainly hope not," Darcy laughed. "I am afraid that I am quite selfish and am not quite ready to let her go yet."

"Well I wish she had left later so that I might join her. My mother is of the opinion that I am in desperate need of a husband."

"And you are under the impression that you should find one in the militia."

"No, you are quite right. At least, I could not find one that would be deemed suitable."

"Georgiana left some time ago though I believe that she should be back any moment." Darcy changed the subject. "However, if you have a previous engagement that prevents you from waiting I will gladly pass on any message you should wish me to deliver."

"It is actually an invitation for you both. I just hoped to be able to partake in her reaction to it."

"If I promise to describe in detail to you later her response, will you tell me now?"

"Well my brother has convinced my mother to hold a small ball in honor of his arrival to be held in a fortnight and he has asked me to come and invited both you and Georgiana and of course your cousin is most welcome to attend. I should very much like to meet him."

"We should be honored to except the invitation Miss Elizabeth." Darcy replied with a small smile.

After his response, Elizabeth stood. "I expect a full report upon our next meeting Mr. Darcy."

Darcy reciprocated her actions. "It has been a pleasure seeing you again Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled, "And you Mr. Darcy." They each bowed their heads politely and Elizabeth then exited the room.

Turning back to his letter he found that he could not keep his mind on his work. He picked up a book that lay on the writing table; however, he could not bring himself to focus on the passages. Finally, giving up, he paced the room until Georgiana returned.

"Fitzwilliam, are you well?" Georgiana asked alarmed to find him pacing in such a manner.

"I am quite alright," He said stopping. "Miss Elizabeth Bennet came to deliver an invitation while you were out."

"An invitation?"

"To a ball at Netherfield?"

Georgiana entered a very excited state, speaking to him very quickly about what she might wear. Darcy smiled, making certain to remember the details and finding himself eager to tell Elizabeth Bennet because it would require him to see her once again.


	9. A Ball at Netherfield

_I think this is my longest chapter in this story so far! Woot! Anyway, for anyone who read this story before, things have changed a bit in this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Elizabeth awoke on the day of the Netherfield party to the sound of loud laughter. She dressed quickly. Upon exiting her bedchamber the same sound of laughter reached her ears, she knocked loudly on the door to the room next to her own. It was opened by a high-spirited George Wickham. "Lizzy!" he shouted warmly. "I was wondering when you wouldd come and join our party." Elizabeth looked around him to see Lydia, Kitty, and John sitting in the various chairs that occupied the room. Lydia and Kitty were giggling profusely; their faces becoming quite red. John looked as though he would rather be anywhere else in the world than sitting in the room with his flushed younger sisters and George.

"Party? Is that where the noise that so rudely woke me up was coming from?" she questioned George.

George laughed again. "Asleep so late into the day Lizzy. What have you been doing all night?"

"George, I believe the question is what have you been doing all night and all day for that matter." In the room, Kitty and Lydia burst into another round of laughter.

"As charming as Meryton is, I am afraid it lacks something that I desire in a town."

"A pub perhaps?" Elizabeth looked at him sternly.

"You know me too well Lizzy." George laughed again.

"Unfortunately, you are far more charming when you are not intoxicated."

George's smile faded into a thin, straight line across his face. With apparent sincerity he asked, "Does it bother you Lizzy?"

"Why should it matter if it bothers me?"

"Does it Lizzy?" George questioned again, this time more earnestly.

"It does indeed." she responded in a whisper.

"Then I shall try my best to not be in such a state will I am here. It is quite a hassle to ride to London and back anyway." Then leaning in closer to Elizabeth and speaking in a low voice he said, "And of course we cannot forget the possibility of happening across a certain person which would truly be a most awful situation." Elizabeth laughed slightly. George smiled, "At last, the Lizzy I know and love. You have not been so much yourself since I've arrived."

Elizabeth did not speak, but merely smiled. She turned and continued down the hall. George looked after her until he could no longer see her and then closed the door and returned to his entertainment.

* * *

The carriage wheels rattle against the gravel road. The sun shone bright above it illuminating the bright blue sky. The carriage was quite small and not very ornate, but handsome in its simplicity. The people occupying the inside of the carriage were all finely dressed. All gazed silently out the small windows at the surrounding landscape. "It is quite beautiful this time of year is it not cousin?" Georgiana spoke. Her fair hair was pulled away from her thin face into an elegant bun.

A man in a red militia uniform replied merrily. "It is quite lovely in the country during the fall season. The colors are so beautiful before it gets too cold."

"Well it is lucky for us that it has not."

"It most certainly is." answered the other man, Fitzwilliam.

A large manor came into view. "Netherfield is magnificent." their cousin exclaimed.

"I hear Pemberley is even more beautiful. At least from the way Elizabeth describes it." Georgiana sighed as she imagined Bennets family house in Derbyshire.

The carriage came to a stop and a footman opened the door. Darcy exited the carriage first. His cousin followed him out and then held his arm out for Georgiana. She accepted it and allowed herself to be escorted to the door. They were led to the open door by the footman and quickly greeted in the entrance by the tall, dark-haired, dark-eyed man that Georgiana had met almost a three weeks earlier. Elizabeth soon joined him. She smiled excitedly at the party. "Georgiana," she cried out to her friend. The young ladies embraced warmly. She then turned to Fitzwilliam. Giving a slight curtsy, she greeted him with the usually pleasantries. Darcy followed in suit. She looked at their cousin puzzled for the briefest of moments before remembering about the cousin Darcy had spoke of.

Darcy quickly snatched up the opportunity to make the introduction. "Miss Elizabeth, this is my cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam." Then turning to his cousin. "May I present Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Pemberley."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Elizabeth." Colonel Fitzwilliam bow gracefully.

Elizabeth smiled. "It is my pleasure to meet you Colonel. And may I introduce you all to my brother Mr. John Bennet." John smiled graciously. "John may I formerly introduce to you Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy of the Longbourn."

John shook Darcy's hand merrily. "Mr. Darcy, good to see you again." Then smiling jokingly, he kissed Georgiana's hand very lightly. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance again Miss Darcy."

Georgiana gave a small laugh recalling their previous encounter. "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Bennet."

"I will not have you calling me Mr. Bennet," he whispered. "It is my father's name not mine. I wish you to call me John."

Georgiana laughed softly. "Very well then, I shall call you John."

"That is much better." he responded in a whisper then offered her.

* * *

The mood was merry and the wine rich. The party, though wonderful and entertaining in every way, was not quite as small as John had described. The ballroom was so full that at times Elizabeth felt it hard to breath. There was not one person in the ballroom who had not complimented the fine supper or the exquisite decorations. In an adjacent room, there was a table at which many people were in the midst of playing cards. This was where Elizabeth sat when John rushed over to his sister. "Elizabeth, you must dance with me."

"I wouldn't have the heart to refuse." she laughed in response. He led her onto the dance floor. Darcy watched from a corner as the siblings danced cursing to himself whenever another couple danced in front of his view of them. He enjoyed watching Elizabeth dance. She was graceful and refined when she danced and yet wild and carefree. His thoughts about her astonished him. He had only known Elizabeth for about two months. Besides, he knew he was below her and her family would never condone a marriage between them. Yet, he couldn't help but to hope. Then a conservation being held nearby reached his ears.

"It has come to my attention Mr. Collins that you are fond of my eldest Miss Bennet." Mrs. Bennet stated quite casually.

Mr. Darcy shifted his position slightly so that he might observe Mrs. Bennet and Mr. Collins without being noticed.

Mr. Collins eagerly searching for approval of the possibility of the match answered, "Indeed, she has certainly captured my special attention."

Mrs. Bennet became sullen upon hearing this. "I am sorry to inform, Mr. Collins, that we believe that my eldest is very soon to be engaged."

Mr. Collins was surprised to hear so, "That is upsetting to hear Mrs. Bennet. Perhaps Miss Elizabeth Bennet can be considered as an alternative."

It was then that Mrs. Bennet felt that she was blessed with a stroke of genius. "Again, I am sorry to say that Miss Elizabeth is quite close to Mr. Wickham and I feel that she might have some form of an understanding with him. My middle daughter, Mary, I would think has quite the temperament that you would look for in a wife though she does not equal Jane and Elizabeth in appearance." Mrs. Bennet was well aware of Mary's sullen personality and plain looks and so felt quite sure that Mr. Collins would be the only man willingly to marry her.

Mr. Collins looked over at Mary who sat by the fire reading a book of sermons silently while her sisters and the young gentlemen talked and laughed around her. Not entirely excited by her looks he was pleased by her sensible nature. "It is an interesting suggestion Mrs. Bennet. I pleasing thought that I will look into further."

The jig ended. Mrs. Bennet and Mr. Collins went there separate ways unaware that the two men that stood nearest to them had overheard their conversation. Wickham walked off in search of John and Elizabeth highly entertained by Mrs. Bennet's blatant falsehood that an understanding existed between himself and her second daughter.

Darcy remained in his place thoroughly shocked by the information that he had overheard. From what he understood, Wickham had no money. His good fortune had been to gain the favor of Mr. Bennet and the friendship of Mr. John Bennet. The thought that Elizabeth could have an understanding with him frustrated Darcy. "What makes Mr. Wickham more appropriate a match than myself?" Darcy found himself asking.

As Elizabeth moved away from the dancing couples, Darcy found himself making a move toward her, but another man intercepted her before he could reach her. He had the same dark, wavy locks as her brother, but he stood slightly taller. Darcy watched them with some jealousy as they danced. That Elizabeth was enjoying her partner could easily be read across her face.

"I must say Lizzy. When I had first arrived at Netherfield and saw how stiff you had become around me I began to worry."

"What worried you?" Elizabeth laughed at the idea that he was worried.

"I don't know exactly." the man responded seriously. "I suppose that some one had stolen my dear Lizzy away."

"Are you worried anymore?" Elizabeth asked him still laughing at what he had said.

"How could I be? I have never seen you behave more like yourself," he said smiling at her.

"Well, I am glad you find be so like myself."

"I have overheard the most amusing conversation."

"Tell me." Elizabeth requested.

"Mrs. Bennet informed your cousin Mr. Collins, that she believed there to be an understanding between us." Wickham laughed.

"You lie."

"I swear I speak the truth." Wickham smiled.

Elizabeth groaned, "My mother is an infuriating woman."

"I find her amusing." Wickham smiled once again.

"You are only pleased that she believes that I have an attachment to you."

"Don't you?" Wickham questioned her.

"Not at all."

"You have broken my heart Elizabeth Bennet."

"I have done no such thing George Wickham."

"You don't know that." Wickham said seriously.

"George," Elizabeth sighed. "It is safer to remain like brother and sister."

"Perhaps, but Lizzy, you know as well as I that my relationship with you is vastly different from my relationship with any of your sisters. Is it fair to either of us to continue to pretend that that means nothing?"

"Yes, it is. Nothing would come of you admitting such a thing. You are living well purely through the charity of my father and no matter what my mother says to Mr. Collins, they would never support such a match."

"I know you are right Lizzy," Wickham smiled weakly. Then smiling slyly he said, "Be aware Lizzy that the objections that your family would raise against me will surely be raised against your latest conquest as well."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked him. Wickham looked in the direction of Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth followed his gaze. "I don't know what my brother has told you George, but Mr. Darcy is not a suitor of mine."

"Both John and I would beg to differ Elizabeth."

When the dance ended Wickham escorted her off to the side. Darcy quickly approached where the couple was standing "Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth exclaimed as he came closer.

Glancing quickly at the man that sat beside her Darcy spoke, "I wondered if you were available for a dance."

Elizabeth smiled at Darcy. She looked over at the man sitting next to her before accepting Darcy's hand. The man gave her a wink and she laughed. Darcy quickly led her onto the dance floor as Mary began a waltz. "I am curious Miss Elizabeth." he began cautiously.

"And I am willing to answer." she laughed.

"The man with whom you just danced, who is he?" Darcy looked at Elizabeth. Her eyes twinkled in amusement over his question.

"I am more curious to see who you think he is." She gave a little smirk.

"A brother who remained hidden until just recently." Darcy said for he the man did truly look as though he could be her brother.

Elizabeth laughed loudly at the comment. "No, I am afraid George Wickham is not my long lost brother."

"Wickham." Darcy repeated lost in thought.

"Yes. If it is not to bold to ask Mr. Darcy, I wonder what you are thinking." Elizabeth gazed at Mr. Darcy curiously.

"I wonder if I should be offering my long due congratulations Miss Elizabeth." Darcy was no longer smiling for he was no longer speaking in jest.

"Excuse me Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth questioned quite confused.

"I take it that you and Mr. Wickham are..." his sentence dribbled off into nothing.

"Mr. Darcy, I am not sure if I am understanding you correctly." Elizabeth was shocked to find that Mr. Darcy thought her to be engaged to George.

"I only wish you had told me from the beginning. That somebody told me from the beginning for I feel as though I have been nothing but impertinent." Darcy was now talking more to himself than Elizabeth.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth exclaimed. Outrage was becoming more evident in her voice.

"However, I did think that you..." Darcy had continued with his murmurings, but was unable to complete his thought. He looked at Elizabeth. She was flushed and her eyes no longer twinkled merrily.

"Mr. Darcy," she began. "I will inform you that I am most certainly not engaged to George Wickham. He is an old family friend. I grew up with him and so he is practically my brother and a brother to all my sisters."

"That is not what your mother says."

"When it comes to marriage, my mother says things with an agenda. She would never support half of the engagements she claims exist, particularly not one between myself and Mr. Wickham."

"Then, what, may I ask, is the point of our acquaintance Miss Bennet."

"Friendship, Mr. Darcy."

"I believe you have enough of those Miss Bennet."

"Mr. Darcy, I am to understand that you had different intentions? And that you believed I shared those intentions?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

"Miss Bennet, we walked together every morning for nearly a month."

Elizabeth could think of no response because Mr. Darcy was quite correct. For her to have walked with him alone so often was highly inappropriate and she could think of no way to justify herself to Mr. Darcy. As hard as she might try to argue that her relationship with him was much like that hers and Wickham's, they were quite different in nature. Finally she replied, "That was wrong of me."

"Yes, well, if Mr. Wickham would never receive the approval then I can expect a similar response to any offer I might have presented." Elizabeth provided him with no response. As the dance came to an end, Darcy looked at Elizabeth and said, "Pardon me Miss Bennet, but I feel that we should discontinue our association.

"Mr. Darcy, I had no desire to offend you. I would truly like to continue our acquaintance."

"I am afraid I would not feel comfortable with that Miss Bennet. I fear I have compromised your honor."

"I assure you, you have done nothing of the sort."

"My honor tells me I have" Mr. Darcy guided Elizabeth off to the side and bowed graciously before departing.

* * *

"Oh what a party that was Lizzy." Jane sighed.

Lizzy looked at her sister's reflection in through the mirror that sat before her. Combing a brush through her hair thoughtfully Elizabeth responded, "Eventful, I will agree to though I am not sure I can agree to good."

"How could you not?" Jane exclaimed. "I saw you enjoying yourself all evening."

"Most of the evening Jane dear. Then I had to dance with George and everything changed."

"You are such a liar Lizzy. I know that you enjoyed dancing with George. I saw you laughing and talking during your dance with him."

Elizabeth remained silent for a time. Then decided to change the subject slightly. "I saw you enjoying yourself with Charles."

"I don't deny it, Lizzy. I cannot deny that I like Charles. I would even go so far as to say I care for him as I care for John and George. I, however, can never honestly say that I care anymore for him than that."

"Do you wish that you could?" Elizabeth questioned quickly.

"Charles is a wonderful man with wonderful manners and a delightful personality. He is just not the man for me." Jane slid under the covers.

Elizabeth joined her. "Then who is the man for you and how do you know it isn't Charles?"

"I don't know who the man is because I haven't met him yet and I just know it isn't Charles." Jane said with a small sigh.

"How can you be sure it isn't Charles, Jane." Elizabeth exclaimed. "It could be Charles and you are just ignoring the fact because you do not want to agree with John and myself."

"Lizzy..." Jane began.

"I will stop talking about it if you promise me to look at him." Elizabeth spoke firmly.

"Look a Charles?" Jane questioned unsure.

"Look at him really with no prejudice against him because of me and John. Then decide on it Jane." Elizabeth had a slight tone of pleading in her voice.

"Why do you want me to do this?"

"I love you and believe Charles with make you happy. He is the only me I could entrust with your well-being Jane."

Jane smiled at this and nodded her head. "I will try. I promise Lizzy. It does not mean I will change my mind."

Elizabeth smiled knowing that Jane would.


	10. Sudden Departures

_Hello readers! To new readers, I am very happy you have decided to read this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. To old readers, I also hope you enjoy this chapter, but I also suggest that if you haven't yet done so you should go back and re-read the last few chapters or so because I mentioned in my recent note I changed some things. They are not major major changes (I mean the story will probably make sense), however, I did re-write and add some parts so that the story flowed better and made a bit more sense than before. So I would highly suggest re-reading; however, you are more than welcome to ignore me. If so, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Georgiana came entered the dining room to find that Fitzwilliam and her father had begun their breakfasts. She smiled at her father, "It is good to see you out of your room Papa. Are you feeling well today?"

"Rather well."

Georgiana sat down and began to take food from the platters in front of her. "It is unfortunate that the weather is so poor or I would have suggested that you take a walk in the afternoon."

Her father smiled weakly, "I shall take a turn about the house later in the day for some exercise."

"I am glad because you know that Doctor Pullman has said that exercise will help."

"Yes, yes," her father sighed, "I am aware."

Hill entered the room and handed the post to Fitzwilliam. This caused Mr. Darcy to deflate a bit, his authority as the head of house had been diminished by his illness. Now, his son had taken over the control of the house and business affairs. Mr. Darcy, while immensely proud of the skill with which his son has managed so far, was saddened by his uselessness.

Fitzwilliam handed a letter to Georgiana. It was a note from Elizabeth Bennet inviting herself and Fitzwilliam to dinner in two days time. " Elizabeth has invited us to dinner at Netherfield in two nights Fitzwilliam." Georgiana looked up from her note to see Darcy pouring over another letter.

He finished reading it put it to the side, "You should most certainly accept the invitation for yourself Georgiana."

"Myself?"

"I am afraid I shall have to decline. There is much work I have to get done. Give them my apologies." He said, ending the conversation by picking up the next letter, opening it and starting to read.

Georgiana sat rather confused. Fitzwilliam had never declined an invitation from the Bennets, particularly if it came from Elizabeth. She watched him closely as he read. As he read further on, he face furrowed further and further into a frown.

He sat staring at the letter in his hand for some time after he had finished reading. Georgiana looked him curiously. "What is it?" She asked.

"Lady Catherine," Fitzwilliam paused as his thoughts continued to process the contents of the letter. The mention of the great lady caused Mr. Darcy to watch his son quite attentively. "She has requested my presence. I must go and fetch our cousin." He stood abruptly, folding the letter and placing it in the pocket of his jacket. He left quickly before Georgiana or his father could ask any more questions. He did not wish to speak of the subject of the letter with them at this moment.

* * *

"Georgiana," Elizabeth called excitedly at the arrival of her young friend. "It has been too long."

"The ball was just under a week ago." Georgiana pointed out.

Elizabeth laughed, "Well the week has felt like months." Then she whispered very quietly, "The persistent presence of our cousin Mr. Collins has become quite tiresome. We are eager for him to return home."

"That seems rather ungracious. He seemed affable when I met him at the ball."

Elizabeth smiled widely, "Perhaps it is ungracious, but you may find that your own opinion has changed by the end of the night. Then again, John may save you by commanding your attention all evening."

"Well, I suppose that would be quite a kindness on his part."

"Perhaps," Elizabeth responded slyly. Then she looked up and around the hall as though she expected another person to be present in the hall. "But now, where is your brother?"

"Fitzwilliam was called away by our aunt a couple days ago. He asked me to relay his apologies at not being able to join us."

Elizabeth face became momentarily sullen, but John's entrance forced her become merry once more. "Keeping Miss Darcy all for yourself I see Elizabeth." John acted as though he was quite frustrated with her.

"My goodness John." Elizabeth swatted his arm. "I was just going to bring her into the drawing room."

"I am certain you were." John smiled then turned toward Georgiana and held his arm out. "Welcome Miss Darcy."

"Thank you Mr. Bennet." Georgiana replied politely taking his arm up lightly.

John offered his other arm to his sister and then steered the two women to the drawing room where the rest of the family sat. "I hope you are well Miss Darcy."

"Quite well, thank you, Mr. Bennet."

They entered the room and everyone exchanged the proper pleasantries and Georgiana was quickly reintroduced to the Bennets' cousin, Mr. Collins. Then John led her to a seat near Jane, Mr. Bingley, Mr. Wickham, and Elizabeth. They had only been sitting there for a moment when Mr. Collins got up and joined their group. His presence was ignored by most of the group, but Georgiana smiled kindly. However, John quickly drew her attention away. "Now tell me Miss Darcy, what has become of your brother? I was under the impression that he had also been asked to join us." John glanced briefly over at Elizabeth

"He was called away by my aunt a couple of days ago and so is unable to join us this evening."

"Well that is a shame." John declared.

"I hope he was not called away on serious business." Jane looked at Georgiana worriedly.

"I'm afraid I do not know the nature of his business. He left quite suddenly."

"I am sure everything is quite well." Mr. Bingley reassured Georgiana, although it appeared to most of the rest of the party that the statement was made in an attempt to comfort Jane's sensitivities.

"Where does this aunt of yours reside?" John asked.

"In Kent."

"Aahh," John smiled, "Kent also contains the home our esteemed cousin. Perhaps you know this aunt, Mr. Collins."

The cousin smile. Georgiana found Mr. Collins's smile greasy and oddly unpleasant. "It is very possible that I do. I am a pastor in the area and as such should know all of the people in my parish." He drawled.

"Well then," John boomed, "What is the name of your aunt Miss Darcy?"

Georgiana looked at her hands suddenly feeling rather shy. "Georgiana?" Elizabeth had placed her hand on her friend's shoulder concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"

Gerogiana looked up again, "Of course, I apologize. I must have become lost in thought." She then turned her attention to Mr. Collins. "My aunt is Lady Catherine De Bourgh."

"Lady Catherine De Bough?" Mr. Collins repeated quite shocked by the revelation. Then he began to gush profusely about his employer and her daughter. He spoke of how gracious, kind, and considerate she was.

When he finally finished, he looked to Georgiana as if searching for approval. "I thank you for your glowing description of her Mr. Collins; however, I am afraid I cannot determine its accuracy as I have never met the lady."

The butler entered and announced that dinner was ready to be served, so the entire party stood and prepared to relocate to the dining room. Mr. Collins hurried to escort Mary, who had grown tired of Mr. Collins attentions. John once again held out his arm to Georgiana. While she understood that he was being polite, Georgiana found his behavior rather odd in light of the fact that he was engaged. However, she accepted his arm and allowed him to lead her out of the drawing room, followed closely by Mr. Wickham and Elizabeth and Mr. Bingley and Jane.

* * *

Jane, Elizabeth, and John walked slowly through the grounds of Netherfield.

"I feel quite sorrow for poor Mary, constantly having to deal with Mr. Collins advances."

"Lizzy," Jane scolded her. "Mr. Collins is merely very attentive, that is not a crime. Perhaps Mary is enjoying the attention."

"I am sorry, Jane, but I am afraid I must disagree with you." John entered the conversation. "Have you not noticed how frustrated she looks when he comes to talk to her."

"Or how tensely she accepts his arm." Elizabeth added.

"I think that she is just nervous." Jane defended Mary's actions.

"If it pleases you to think that Jane, I shall not argue with you/." John said diplomatically. "I am shocked, however, that our father has allowed it to go this far. I feel certain that in the end that he should not allow any of his daughters to marry a man of Mr. Collins's standing."

"You forget, John, that Mama has orchestrated this pairing and you know that Papa will not interfere with her plans for our marriages."

"Well, I cannot believe that she is allowing Mr. Collins's advances."

"Apparently, she believes that Mr. Collins is Mary's only chance."

"That is very horrible of her." Jane announced.

"Yes it is." Both John and Elizabeth agreed.

"She could decline his offer." Elizabeth suggested.

"Most women do not have the strength in personality to do such a thing." Jane commented. "I would think no woman wants to become a old maid."

"But Mary will have a fortune at her disposal and wealthy unmarried women can be perfectly respectable, hardly an old maid."

John laughed, "Most women do not view the issue in that manner."

"I suppose not." Elizabeth conceded. "However, I still believe that a person should only enter into marriage if they truly love their future partner, particularly if they have enough money to not need marriage as a means of escape."

"You shall end up alone with thoughts like that Lizzy." John replied half-jokingly.

Jane smiled sympathetically at him knowing what was to come next. "I think that was directed towards you John."

"I think so too." He said.

Elizabeth stopped walking, "John, you could have had a chance a real happiness."

"Lizzy," John sighed tired of this conversation. "I happen to care for Caroline greatly."

"Listen to yourself John, this is what I am referring to," Elizabeth said. "You care for her? You should be saying you love her. If you cannot even say that superficially to your sisters how can you ever convince yourself that you love her."

"Lizzy, what would you have me do? End my engagement?" John was becoming frustrated.

"Of course not John!" Jane exclaimed, "She would never ask you to do such a thing. Would you Lizzy?"

Elizabeth looked at Jane and then John, "No, of course not. It would have been better if he had waited until he could have firmly established his feelings for her."

John turned away. "I am going to head back to the house. I suggest that you do not stay out much longer. It is getting colder." He walked back in the direction of the house.

"Lizzy, you are not fair to him." Jane gently reprimanded.

"But Jane, you know her temperament does not match John's. I just do not want him to enter a marriage that will surely disintegrate into a marriage like that of Mama and Papa."

"I know you mean well, but you must not be so harsh when you approach the subject."

"I cannot help it."

"You must try."

Elizabeth took Jane's hands into her own, "I promise I shall try. I offer you no more."

Jane smiled, "That is all I ask Lizzy."

"Now, tell me about Charles." Elizabeth smiled slyly.

Jane dropped her sister's hands, "Let us return to the house, Lizzy. It is becoming colder."

"Of course, but you must tell me."

"It has only been hardly a fortnight since we discussed this last."

"My sense of time has completely left me. In that case, I shall give you a reprieve this once."

"That is very good of you." Jane laughed.


End file.
